Of Bells and Scales
by You'll Be My Death
Summary: It was a simple yet unlikely love story that spun out between two circus freaks; a scaly snake whisperer and a girl who was born a cat. Will their love overcome all? Interconnected drabbles! /Not abandoned!/
1. Cat

**Of Bells and Scales**

_It's a simple yet unlikely love story that spun out between two circus freaks; a scaly snake whisperer and a girl who was born a cat. Would their love overcome all? Interconnected drabbles!_

AU!Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/CU!InuYasha  
>(haven't exactly decided on whether if IY should be CU or AU but for now, it's AU.)<p>

Major Pairing: Snake/Kagome

(there will be more pairings later on, including one-sided, or are currently unrevealed at the moment)

Took place only in the manga verison of Kuroshitsuji, far before the Noah Ark Circus arc begins (maybe even before a certain butler came to be?), way before a certain pair come in play-when Snake first joined.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

She eyed him, wondering what that erratic man was up to; as she kneaded her claws into some pillow she stole so to sharpen them. The said man with red head and a skeletal arm was raving about a new potential family member-with how good her hearings were, she still wasn't listening to him, while the others kept their ears open with rapt interests.

"Hey, Cat, did you hear what Joker just said?" The tall, bulky bald man looked down on the strange looking, tall female, who was crouching on an empty barrel, still kneading the victimized cushion. "Hmm?" She looked up, blinking innocently, "Ah, Jumbo…Not really-I lost interest after a while- something about a new member? And I told you to call me Kagome!"

Jumbo stared at her, "So typical." He sighed, "You might want to listen to Joker-because you might not like it, Cat." He ignored her protest on her nickname but she nonetheless obeyed him and paid full attention to their ringleader. She absently bopped a young boy lending against the same barrel she was on, to stop his snickering. A girl wearily shook her head at her partner's pained winces, muttering out about stupid boys and so on.

"So this person we're rescuing is currently in another circus and since we're on a standby for now, we'll go at midnight." Joker shot Kagome a sly smile and the woman clad in black leathers shot her a warning look. Kagome merely blinked, a long sleek black tail twitched at a thought, 'Why do I get a feeling that I'll not like it?'

"You are all dismissed! I'd highly suggested for you gather up what you'll need for the rescue." Joker shooed them out of a huge, private tent. Jumbo and Kagome were the last to leave after the others.

Jumbo sighed, "You didn't catch that part, didn't you?" He felt like pinching the bridge of his nose at her short attention span-then again, she's part cat-if her small, adorable triangle ears, her tail, her ridiculously large black mane-like hair or her strange circular dark-colored furry patches on her visible skin were anything to go by. She's really like a kitten-unable to stay still.

"Tell me already then." Kagome impatiently poked him for his answer.

"This person we supposed to save…was a snake man."

"Oh hell no! You know I don't like them scaly bastards! Count me out!"

* * *

><p>Words: 400<p>

A/N: lol-I recalled a story between a cat and a snake, I don't remember what it was, but thus, this short series was born! Beside, I wanted do a unique pairing that hadn't been done yet anyway. The update of this will be pretty erratic-depending on the amount of positive responses received; my attention will be sorely on other stories at this moment.

Oh and see any typo? Report it to me! I strived to improve my writing!

And sorry, but each drabble will be kept **short**, aiming to be **500 or less**, with a zero at the end. Please don't complain about that though, because quite frankly, that was pretty tiring to deal with from my other drabbles. I'll not change my mind just because you said so. There-I have to get that out of my chest. Pardon me for my bluntness though. But seriously, this is a series of **DRABBLE**. It's MEANT to be short.


	2. Snake

**Snake**

Kagome took out her frustration on a poor worker of a rival circus they were invading, seeing as Joker already gave orders to attack only if provoked. And she was provoked, all right. You do not touch and pull her sensitive tail without paying for it or without her permission. In several seconds, the worker was flat on the ground, moaning, as he was all black and blue and with noticeable scratches all over his face.

"Aw, geez, kitten, no need to be so mad~!" A slim, tall male grinned, as he threw a dagger at a man. The man wasn't injured but had his shirt stuck against a nearby wooden pole with the blade trapping it. A man howled out from anger as he was struggling to get off from the pole and trying to pull out the dagger with noticeable efforts, hauling insults. But both ignored him, into the favor of making a conversation.

"If you call me a kitten one more time, you'll find yourself missing another leg, Dagger." Kagome snapped out sharply, as she angrily stalked back to where the group was at-probably trying to talk the snake charmer out of the circus he was in, with promises with freedom and so on.

Dagger followed; his eyes onto the cute pair of twitching cat ears. He was resisting the temptation to feel them but it was oh very, very hard. He knew he'd end up all black and blue and with noticeable scratches if Dagger falls into the lovely temptation.

When they finally get to their group, they saw _him_. Dagger let out a low whistle, "Wow-talking about a _real_ snake charmer!" He was right-that man was quite handsome, with an impassive face, with silvery white locks and a pair of golden-colored eyes. But his skin…was _scaly_. Many of the legless reptiles squirmed, surrounding his form and curling around his skin, hissing loudly.

"We'll call you…Snake." Joker smiled.

Kagome hissed from displeasure.

* * *

><p>Words: 330<p> 


	3. Furs

**Furs**

Ever since he first arrived at the Noah's Ark Circus, Snake had already met everyone. And surprisingly, all of them were rather kind to him-which was something he felt all warm and fuzzy about. He'd never had that sort of attention.

Well, all but one. Snake didn't know what was her name was or what exactly she did. He did however, pick up the scent of felines-aside from the tamer's large pets-but not a single fur was to be seen or a single meow to be heard. He didn't really mind cats, not at all, but some of his scaly friends had vendettas against them. So he couldn't really associate with them, not without going against their wishes.

Snake nodded to a young boy-Peter, he thought his name was-complaining about some folks as he listened on. Snake wasn't much of a talker, but he was a good listener-that's how he learned things.

"And then, Kagome bopped me again just because I was doing it right!" Peter growled out.

The girl, his partner Wendy, sighed at his antics, "Only because you were being reckless! You almost dropped _me_! You're lucky Cat was on the line-she managed to get me in time before I broke a leg! Literally! Darn it, Peter! You're a thickheaded idiot!" Wendy huffed, her anger finally catching up to her. But, without doing anything to Peter, she let out a loud humph and turned her back and walked away.

'_Cat? Kagome?_' Snake wondered, unsure of whether that was the same person who made it her goal to avoid him; if it were two separate people or not.

"Wendy!" Peter cried out, before he began chasing after her.

A snake, Wordsworth, hissed out sharply, 'Feline! Feline! I smell a wretched feline!'

"Oh. You two at it again, neh?" a silky voice purred out of nowhere.

Snake glanced up from the book he was reading and spotted what resembled a 'cat lady'. She was a bright-eyed, tall woman, wearing a pink and white-colored outfit, and spotted skin. She wasn't _slim_, as he'd put it, but rather thick yet slender at the same time; a rather attractive sight for him, after having seen so many ridiculously skinny women already.

But what stood out to him were the twitching cat ears atop her dark crown, and a long tail that moved as smooth as a snake, wavering from under her deliciously short skirt. And her eyes…he swore he could easily see the black pupils taking forms of thin, sharp diamonds.

"Humph!" Wendy went to hide behind the cat-woman from Peter, who was trying to apologize for what he'd forgotten to do earlier.

"Heh, lovers' quarrel." She looked amused, as she silently permitted Wendy to stroke the glossy tail, just so as to make her feel a little better. She absentmindedly patted Wendy's head.

Wendy went in a bit closer for more comfort.

However, her amusement fled once her eyes landed on him. And she let out a hiss.

'_Cat! Wretched cat!' _Wordsworth cried out.

The cat lady's fur rose.

* * *

><p>Words: 500 (Actually, a bit over the limit...Sorry. ^^; )<p>

Many thanks goes to **x0SilverFeather0x** for beta'ing! Check her out sometime! :)


	4. Predators

**Predators**

Unable to control his snakes, all he could do was to watch in despair as his friends launched off from his form toward the hissing woman. They wanted to sink their venomous fangs into her flesh, just because of what she seemed to be.

He want to stop them, mainly due to the children that were with her, but he lacked the quick reflexes to save them—his muscles still fragile from the lack of exercising due to his time in a cramped cage. He blinked in surprise when all the reptiles met with the thin, flimsy wall of the tent with an awkward sound.

That woman was fast, almost predator-like. She hissed to him, "Control your pets, or I'll take care of them for you." The two children were still in her arms, too shell-shocked to even register what had just happened. Without another word, she turned on her heels and left the tent with the kids in her arms. The scaly creatures slithered shamefully to their master, embarrassed for their lack of control. He just glared mutely at them, even though they all apologized and promised not to do it again.

Ever since then, they always avoided each other.

Such a way of life was it for predators.

Though even then, he was fascinated by the enigma that was this odd cat-woman.

Not once had he heard the case of an ordinary cat being able to retain the form of a human. He then decided that he would try to coax his friends into getting over their vendetta against felines. Afterward, he'd attempt to befriend her, though he was quite sure she had a stubborn streak...

But it'd all be worth it in the end, if everything worked out.

* * *

><p>Words: 290<br>Beta'd by: **x0SilverFeather0x**

**a/n**: Well, it's my birthday today so I'm feeling pretty generous and will go on a bit of posting spree! :) So expect one more chapter to this in an hour and another shot for the Black Memoirs in two hours! :D I MIGHT post one more but I can't promise anything.

So wish me a birthday and give me some nice reviews as a small birthday gift? Pretty please with a kitty on top? x3

OH! and to answer a reviewer's question-this is based on the **manga** version of _Kuroshitsuji_, NOT the anime. The plot is crazily different from one other and I'm more fond of manga than anime due to the Circus characters and among other things. x3 Hope that will clear it up. Anyhoo, no more a/n's after this-I promise! Enjoy!


	5. Prey

**Prey**

Snake watched her closely as she stalked a raven. The bird didn't even know it was dangerously close to being eaten...or mauled—whichever the cat-woman was in the mood for. He was pretty sure she wanted to eat the bird, though. The raven eyed the dead carcass of a rabbit that the ribbon-dancer had purposely placed there, and hopped closer. As the talons inched toward the bait so did Kagome, her thick, furry hand-like claws crawling closer to the clueless, feathery animal.

Her pupils thinned in the anticipation of having a prey, dark with glee. Snake was in an awe, although his scaly friends hissed in distaste. He knew that she did not know he was there, hiding within shadow of the forest where the circus train had pulled to a stop, merely for a break. When having seen Kagome take off without a word (though he saw that the others merely dismissed her absence as if they were used to her habits, whatever they were), he had decided to follow.

When he spotted her, 'surprised' was an understatement for what he felt—when she somewhat transformed before his eyes. Her once thinly-furred skin grew very thick with ebony fur overall, though her head and torso remained unchanged. Her mane was much more wild and seemingly morphed along down her unveiled back. She had abandoned her brightly colored heels back in her cargo, and he understood why. Her feet seemed to shifted soundly, if not painfully, into the true paws of a feline. Her hands looked much more dangerous, as the nails grew longer and paler; similar to what one would see of a kitten's claw.

Her ears were much longer, sharper, as they shriveled around for any distraction or oddity. Her tail was stiff as she stalked her prey.

He watched as the bird moved to tear the flesh off the rabbit with its beak, never once acknowledging the approaching danger in the form of a woman that was not a true human. Her eyes stared at it, the familiar look of a predator shining brightly in them.

Snake watched, never responding to his little friends' pleas to turn back and return home. He didn't realized the fact that they were afraid. Afraid of the cat named "Kagome."

Squawks echoed.

It was the final cry of the raven, the harbinger of death and monsters alike.

Dark feathers floated along in the breeze as it breathed its last breath within the mouth of a predator. Kagome lowered herself to the ground as she went proceeded in enjoying her latest conquest. At that final moment, Snake saw her as something chillingly dangerous, yet beautiful.

He decided that there and then that he would do his best to win over the cat's trust, no matter what it would cost him.

When he returned, Dagger asked him where he'd been, and Snake merely answered for a snake, "Wordsworth said we...saw something...frighteningly yet...mysterious, when we were out for a stroll in the forest." Somehow, he knew that Dagger _knew_ of just what he spoke of.

* * *

><p>Words: 500<br>Beta'd by: **x0SilverFeather0x**


	6. Animal

**Animal**

If anything, it wasn't because she didn't like him-it was simply the matter of being a predator in another predator's presence. It was the animal thing, so to speak. Plus with all of those bloody legless rats wanting to inject her with their deadly venom just to see her dead, it was proving rather difficult being near his presence without being attacked. And Joker was threatening to jack all of her first pier tent member privileges away from her if she did not find a way to get along with Snake. Of course he may not seem like he was threatening her but his eyes as well as his grip on her shoulders while he told her all of this proved otherwise.

Joker wasn't a man who one could disobey. After all, she had done so once before and the consequences weren't... good. Kagome shuddered as she thought about it. She rubbed her neck unconsciously where her collar was while she was upside down, performing a trick. The ringleader sure had one strange method for punishment- but she never heard of anything like her punishment from the others. She knew the others were punished, often for misbehavior, and they usually got off only with the loss of privileges.

Perhaps that sort of punishment was reserved for someone like her? After all, she wasn't exactly human so it would make sense since you can't train a cat the same way you do with a dog; dogs being humans, of course.

She huffed.

She was not going to be a friend of that slimy bastard- not until he got his stupid pets under control.

But-

She could be tolerant of their presences, just for a little while.

Who knows? Maybe Snake wouldn't be so bad, despite his pets with grudges against her kind. She then quickly spun around the red ribbons that held her above the ground as she pondered more on the issue she need to solve.

"Hey, Cat-are you going to try to befriend Snake?" The knife-thrower appeared underneath the forest of hanging ribbons, his bright eyes twinkled with mischief. A clawed hand grabbed a thread as she paused high in midair, stopping her spinning, "Friend, no. But I'll try to get along with him." It was the truth. She wasn't the type to lie-unless absolutely necessary.

Dagger clasped his hands behind his head as he looked up to Kagome, "Well, Joker is watching you now-his smiles are seriously creeping me out. That means you better get along with Snake-or else." His normally childishly smile turned to a frown, "I dunno why you don't like him though-he's a great guy, if you get past his...ah, snakes, and his weird habits of talking for them." Dropping down his arms, "Maybe it's a cat thing?"

Kagome twirled a ribbon around her dangerous hand, "Yeah, it's a cat thing..." She didn't say anything else afterward and Dagger simply left her with her practice.

The ribbons suddenly reminded her of the snakes somehow.

* * *

><p>Words: 500<p>

Edited by: kagome2002 (from deviantart dot com)


	7. Goal

**Goal**

She was being rather tolerant of his presence, along with his friends who are all equally as scaly as he was, she noted. Thankfully, after the first and last incident, they hadn't attempted to attack her. They were all trying their best to control themselves, however they still hissed at her-they often begged him to get out of her presence. They found her frightening, which surprised him.

After all, they had always been so fearless.

Until she became too close to them.

Despite that, she never tried to harm them or had even shown an interest of dining on them, as it sometimes happened with ordinary cats in the wild. The only times she came close of attacking the reptiles were when she hissed at them, furs high, as they tried to scare her off with their imitation tactics.

Not all of the snakes hated her, to be honest. The large boas and the tiny garden snakes showed either no sign of interest, an obvious lack of hatred, or that they were curious about her. The tiniest one, Dan, was especially curious and was actually influencing the others to share the same interest, despite its size.

It had even shown that it was brutally obvious that the human Cat, Kagome, was trying to make an effort to move past the grudge, if only for the circus's urging.

It then became clear to Snake that the circus of Noah Ark was a home to her as well, and it was her family too. They didn't want any fighting within the family and Kagome didn't want to disappoint.

But it seemed that she still didn't trust him-only tolerated. It was shown that he _had_ to work harder-Snake had to be the one to take the next step. Kagome did all she could and it was his turn.

As he watched Beast, the woman animal-tamer, and Kagome playfully bantered over the tigers and lions despite their odd fierce rivalry. He realized that the next step would be very difficult. Kagome was well known for her stubbornness, in which he was correct in his assumption.

That would be quite a feat to overcome. For the first time ever, he actually had a goal to achieve.

* * *

><p>Words: 370<p>

Edited by: kagome2002 (from deviantart dot com)


	8. Failed

**Failed**

In order of having that goal to be achieved, he must have a plan.

Since the snakes, his lifelong friends, was mostly protesting against his decisions to attempt to befriend the cat, Snake decided that the first step would be getting them to get used to the cat and if possible, to get them to like her. After all, that wouldn't be hard, since Kagome wasn't interested into mauling them and was actually tolerant them, despite their rude efforts to scare her off. Well, maybe he spoke too soon.

Beth, a diamondback, tried to bite the tail of the Cat woman and ended up getting swiped at. This display caused the others to hissed out loudly, cobras flayed their heads wildly as the rest bared their fangs in anger. It was only ended when he himself ordered them to stop and told them it was their fault since they were the one that provoked her. When Snake turned to apologize, Kagome was gone.

Step One: Failed.

Those who doesn't care about the woman merely stared at the others who bowed their heads in shames. Dan moaned, complaining that he was wanting to see up close to the lady, fussed at them. Snake was barely managed able to stop Wordsworth from attacking Dan due to his temper snapping at the tiny being.

He never noticed that there was one snake missing.

* * *

><p>Words: 230<p>

**Unbeta'd**. Sorry about the delay, folks.


	9. Foolish

**Foolish**

Its name is Tyrone, a male Chihuahua Mountain Kingsnake, and it was quite annoyed with his large legless family. He took a liking to the cat, even though he would eat a kitten if he had to. Somehow, he thought the female just need to get used to them, the same way his family needed to get used to her. If Snake, the alpha scale, wanted to to be her friend, then by the hell, he will be fine with that. After all, it was he who saved his life and because of this, he will do whatever it take to make him happy.

Tyrone slithered, following the rusty odor of feline woman, climbing over and under any obstacle he came across. Tongue flickered slowly to pull in more scent, ignoring any of heat signal that came close to him, as they have nothing to do with this woman, as he searched. An idiot rat scrambled by and distracted, he grabbed it, fangs gleamed under the shine of the moon. The warm mammal squealed out, flinching with pain as it was swallowed alive by the smooth creature.

He blinked as he realized what he had done. He hit himself in the head with a nearby barrel when he realized that he had to be remained as he is until the oversize mouse was completely in his stomach. This may take a while, he thought as he beat himself up mentally for this foolish act.

He had no desire to waste any time into the search of this woman and he ended up wasting it over a meal he doesn't really need.

There is nothing to do but hide and wait until the animal is fully in his inside. How foolish.

* * *

><p>Words: 290<p>

**Unbeta'd**.

And a favor from you guys and gals-mind giving me a list of words/themes relating to cats, snakes, circus and other things? That'd help a lot, actually. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favorites! It was much appreciated! *heart, heart*


	10. Fear

**Fear**

By the time the morning sun came around, Tyrone was finally able to get a move on. The unnecessary meal was fully within his stomach, slowly dissolving into the energy for later, as he slithered toward his goal. Despite his horrible hearing due to his kind, he was able to hear sleepy voices rippled within the distance. Tyrone decided those must be the ones who usually make those humans their morning meals. He shoved the thoughts away within his small but clever mind.

The odor of his destination was much stronger now.

Tyrone's beady eyes saw yet another one of larger tents, the size reserved only for the first pier tent members. The scale alpha Snake automatically get that privilege due to the amount of venomous and dangerous creatures he had with him and no other members would willingly want him as their roommates for this sole reason. Others saw it as unfair, Tyrone recalled, but then again, life is always unfair. Such is life, he supposed, but at least it was for good reasons too-Snake have been through so many emotional abuses, despite his usual semi-friendly attitude.

Odd sounds emitted from this tent-he paused so to cocked his head into the buzzing confusion.

It almost sound like a 'cyar' engine, 'cyar' as in a huge steel machine on four wheels and is very noisy and filled with thick smokes. Rumbles.

Wait, think cats. What does a cat do sometime?

Purring? The snake pondered.

Curious and determined, he slithered on.

Once he sneaked his way in the tent, he saw a lithe kitten hissing.

Familiar eyes flashed in dim light and fear wandered within his soul. Had he made a mistake for daring to make a friend with a feline?

* * *

><p>Words: 290<p>

**Unbeta'd.**

Thanks, guys 'n gals! Your prompts help! *a big heart* If you can think of any more words relating to cats, snakes, circus, or even anything related to the story, I'd be happy to hear them! Again, **thanks**! I'll try and pay that favor back by updating this little snippet more often! :)


	11. Missing

**Missing**

There was one missing, Snake realized.

Where had Tyrone gone off to? He should know better to go off in the middle of the night, when Joker had forbid the snakes to wander off. It was for the safety of the others, he said.

And Snake knew he was right-no matter how well trained most of his friends may be, they still have their own mind and their personality. There was nothing he can do to change that, except to give them some form of resistance to their urges.

'_He went that way,'_ Dan said, '_The scent_ _was there_.'

Snake pondered exactly where that led to as he followed the trail.

It didn't take long for him to realize.

'_The cats! These filthy creatures!_' Wordsworth hissed, answering his question.

Tyrone had gone off to the tent of that cat girl, Kagome. Dismay and panic filled him, knowing that if she was provoked, Tyrone may end up being a little more than the wrecked piece of a mischievous kitten's toy…

* * *

><p>Words: 170<p>

_**Un'beta'd!**_ Eck, sorry about the late update and the super-uper shortness-motivation to write is getting harder to come by these days.


	12. Playful

**Playful**

The entrance flapping open was loud, she decided, but it was funny to see the scaly man's face. Was he honestly expecting her and her little litter of kitten friends was that cruel?

"Tyrone? said Elizabeth." Snake murmured, his eyes were wide.

Kagome simply yawned from her high perch of stacked barrels, "We ain't that mean. Especially when that tiny thing was wanting to make friends with them kittens." The sounds of playful yowls simply proved her point. Down on the ground, right under the hammock-bed, were a group of fairly young kittens, lightheartedly batting Tyrone. He simply went along with it, enjoying the attentions he was receiving.

The mother cat just ignored them and napped in the nearby basket, snoozing away in the dreamland.

Was she not as cruel after all? He and his scaly friends were speechless.

* * *

><p>Words: 140<p>

Late update is late. Also unbeta'd still.


	13. Warmth

**Warmth**

Elizabeth nudged the snakeman's mouth close and he obeyed with a click. He then silently kneeled on the ground to watch the kittens play, their noises never wavering. Tyrone was definitely having fun, worming around the tiny furry creatures' feet and being chased.

The Cat yawned loudly, "Just don't let your buddies eat them, okay?" She scratched behind her swirling ears with a hand, or a paw he should say. Kagome yawned again, relaxing her body against the rims of the top barrel. Her tail wagged languidly. She paid no mind to a sneaky kitten as it was stalking her furred appendage.

"_Such an odd cat,"_ Elizabeth mused, _"How amusing._" Snake agreed without a mere thought.

He blinked as a kitten, a mixture of the color black and brown, eyed him with curiosity. It then prowled toward him and sniffed one of his scaly hands. "…?" Snake made a questioning noise from the back of his throat as the cat started to lick the skin with its' rough texture of the tongue. It was ticklish-so ticklish his shoulders trembled as he withheld the giggle from erupting.

"_Mew! Mew!"_ The creature seemed to be insisting for some reason, a paw stubbornly prodding the hand. Its' wide eyes innocently shone at the man.

A snake rose from the man's shoulders, annoyed, _"What does it want? I don't speak cats."_ Snake shrugged, having not a clue.

Snake looked up and saw Kagome eyeing him oddly, "The kit wants you to hold her."

"Hold her? I never held a cat before, said Wordworth." He automatically said, distracted by the kitten's willful insistence, now batting his hands with frustration.

"_Mew! Mew! Mewwww!"_

Kagome hissed shrilly at it and the startled kitten's ears flattened in apology. The human cat huffed before quieted, yawning once more. It cooed sadly as it removed the paws from Snake's hands. The tiny thing was just about to return back to its' watching siblings, rejected.

Then a pair of pale hands were wrapped around its' torso and lifted it off the ground, _"Mew?"_

"Is this how you hold a cat? Like this? asked William." Snaked cautiously positioned it in his arms. Kagome didn't say a word but merely nodded in approval, her chest rumbled with purrs. The kitten cooed happily, looking back to the curious siblings.

Before he knew it rest of the kittens pounced on him, yowling playfully. He knew that his scaly friends wouldn't bother these tiny things so he smiled.

And kittens were so warm and so huggable…

* * *

><p>Words: 420<br>Prompt: Warmth

Still unbeta'd but speedy update? C:' Got a list of one-word prompts, including what I got from you guys. So I will be using it for now on. If you still have some word/theme suggestions, let me know~


	14. Ringing

**Ringing**

It had been at least a week since he first held that nameless kitten. It had since occasionally followed him around, with its' band of siblings. Some of his scaly friends found them annoying but largely left them alone while few were willingly to go along with whatever mischief the cats may have come up with. Tyrone was always a part of it.

Snake wondered if Tyrone had thought himself as a cat somehow, considering he seemed to prefer Cat's presence over his. He admitted to himself that it hurt somewhat but Snake couldn't find it into himself to put a stop to that. Tyrone seemed so happy…

"Nyah!" He blinked, hearing a familiar voice and looked down. There was that kitten again. Snake shyly smiled and bended down to pick it up, setting it comfortably in his arms.

He was alerted by Emily, a feminine reptile, of a person approaching and looked back, seeing a grinning man, Dagger. Snake eyed him. The boyish knife-thrower patted loudly on the whisper's shoulder once he was near enough, "Hey! How are things coming along with Kitty Cat?"

"Slowly but steady, said Emily." Snake murmured out quietly.

Dagger grinned in approval, "That's good! And I see you got a cutie with you!" He scratched the kitten behind its' ears as it purred with pleasure, "I dunno if you know this but Cat's…well, cats hate strangers and usually stick with her." He looked at the pale man, "If they liked you enough to stop hiding under her tail then that's a good thing!"

Snake blinked at him and again when the knife-wielder slapped his shoulder once more, "Keep it up-whatever that you do!" With a swift wave he turned and left.

'_I'm baffled by what the knife man mean.'_ Emily decided, flicking her tongue in thought.

And he heard bells ringing in the distance.

* * *

><p>Words: 310<br>Prompts: Ringing

I got plenty of prompts now (227 to be exact), with suggestions and my googling skills-so thanks, guys! *heart*


	15. Costume

**Costume**

Batting a bell held from her new collar, she huffed in annoyance. The woman turned her back somewhat before a mirror, eyes criticized the new costume. "I don't think this look good on me…" Kagome muttered darkly as she stood on her toes to look at her tipped bottom some more. Her tail was high in the air, twitching about.

She straightened up, patting her new wide skirt, "This whole costume is just odd-looking. What was that seamstress thinking?"

At her feet, a kitten mewed. "Oh, you think so?" Kagome blinked, as she turned back to the mirror. "I'm not so sure…" She pinched the small excess of her tummy, "It shows off _everything_!" The humanoid cat whined, long fingers pinched anywhere she didn't approve of, including the back of her thighs and her hips.

"Quit being such a drama queen, Cat." Another female muttered, informing Kagome of her presence by a flap of her clothed door. By the glint of a shine of black costume, it was obvious of who it was.

Kagome automatically corrected her on the name.

Hissing under her breath, Kagome mentally willed Beast away. The curly haired woman rolled her eyes at her as Beast analyzed the Cat's newest outfit. Bending down, the animal tamer casually pulled the white tights before releasing it with a snap onto skin, of which the almost-furry girl yelped loudly at, "Why did you do that for?" She whimpered as she rubbed the sore spot on her leg.

Beast ignored her, eyes still critical on the glimmering outfit, "Definitely a good color on you-and it showed off your beauty…" Kagome squeaked as the older woman swiftly assaulted her breasts, "I think it needed a little something on those-a boas maybe. Too much white on you-need something else to stand out." The animal tamer hummed in thought, "But we can't have it falling off either since you will be upside down at some point."

The Cat leered at her, wrapping her arms around the somewhat larger accents protective, "What's in the hay are you talking about?"

Beast clicked her tongue as realization sparked in her dark eyes, "Black boas will go on your neckline!" The trapeze hissed loudly at the tamer, trying to avoid molestation from her. Beast was swift, already had a finger in the low neckline and snapped it on the tender flesh of the breasts, "Of course it'll need to be sewn in."

More hisses followed.

The kitten on the ground watched the interaction between the women, amused.

* * *

><p>Words: 420<p>

A/N: Sorry that I took so long. I will try and update quicker next time. Anyhow, I'm still working on my grammars, without betas' proofreading. I started with tenses and hopefully, that at least is better than it was. If you see any mistake I keep on making then please let me know!


	16. Attractions

**Attractions**

If it was one thing Snake understood most about himself, it would be that he may easily be one of most popular attractions in the circus. It was an undeniable fact. Snake's pale scales always gleam under light, his golden hair almost unnatural on his head, and the bright eyes that were like a pair of sharp daggers.

Even Snake's own tongue wasn't in shape of a human's usual thick and round damp appendage. Like rest of his skinny body, it too resembled a reptile's. Long and thin.

Suddenly the freak of nature felt uncomfortable with himself, in his own skin. By the force of habit, Snake began to pick on his scales against the warnings and protestations of his smaller, legless friends. He winced once a small piece of himself was pulled sharply from the tender flesh of his chest. Snake eyed down the torn part in between his thin fingers and frowned, ignoring still at his almost roaring friends.

They were being rather loud. Unusually loud.

Snake kept on picking, piles of torn scales growing on his leather pants.

He suddenly remembered everyone were sleeping and stopped picking in the sake to letting them remain asleep. The creatures quieted, still unhappy with his habit.

Snake dusted away the flakes of himself and curled up on his bed, waiting for the Sandman to bless him with sleepiness. He unconsciously rubbed the aching red spot, as Snake thought on the upcoming show. It will be his first time being in a center of total attention instead of being in displays…

And being able to see a certain girl performs, right above him.

Why was she so accepting of her own self when she obviously wasn't normal?

Snake picked again, unaware.

* * *

><p>Words: 290<p>

A/N: Snake is quite not so confident about himself, isn't he? Poor guy.

Still targeting tenses, so let me know if there's anything I need to fix.


	17. Expectations

**Expectations**

Being a prized circus performer, it was expected to have a lot of, well…expectations. Oftentimes, some were pretty outrageous. This was one of those times, "You want me to do what?" Kagome squawked, her eyes dilated in alarm. Her tail was high and stiff. The multi-colored kitten mewed, ears perked in curiosity as it perched on the cat girl's feet.

"Kissing Snake, at the end of your usual play, of course." Beast shrugged, "Shouldn't forget all of the snakes in the 'pit' either." The plan was that Kagome would perform her trapeze play with music, all the while being right above a 'pit', filled with venomous and highly dangerous snakes with their charmer in the middle. At the end of the show, Kagome would kiss Snake, the scrawny scaly man, as a lover, while being upside down. It was supposed to promote romance somewhat, making the play more attractive to the attending audience.

As typical of Cat, she wasn't very fond of that idea. Beast understood that both Kagome and Snake were only a mere acquaintance to each other and whatnot. It was obvious why the Cat would find it too much over the rocky relationship between those two. The tamer too protested this idea when Joker brought it up while discussing the recitals. But when Joker set his mind on something, it wasn't something that can be easily changed. Apparently, Joker wanted Cat and Snake to just get along already.

Beast feared that by following up to Joker's _brilliant _idea could rip the already-fragile relationship to shred, without an effort. She knew that snakes and cats were natural enemies and with Kagome being very stubborn, it's very possible.

It was a good step forward when Kagome learned to tolerant Snake and vice visa. But by doing this performance it will take a hundred steps backward. This wasn't something Beast wanted to see, along with everyone else.

"Me kiss…" She choked out before quieted as her mind clicked together. Kagome hissed loudly, too stunned to speak farther, and stormed off back to her tent. The kitten squealed in dismay, as it landed on the dirt once the woman bolted. It got up and raced after the enraged female.

"Knew this was going to happened," Beast groaned, "Damn you to the hell, Joker, for coming up with this harebrained scheme." She palmed her face and sighed. She really did love Joker, but truly she wondered what he was thinking at times.

* * *

><p>Words: 410<p>

I hope the wait wasn't too bad this time. ^^; Oh and I forgot, I drew some kind of cover for this story. I'm not too proud of it but I think it's cute.

http : / / fav . me / d4s29mk

Please close the spaces. :)

Anyway, I am not very fond of this chapter-I think it rambled on too much. But oh well. I'm still working on my grammars. If you see a typo or two, please don't hesitant to tell me. I'm trying to improve!


End file.
